LFTA One shots
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: This is the series of one shots where I'll post one shots of other couples and stuff that probably don't make much sense that are in my story 'Life at Fairy Tail Academy' for the story itself to make more sense. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!


_hey guys and welcome to my one shots series with one shots that I have promised in the story I've been writing called "Life at Fairy Tail Academy" so if you haven't read story I would not recommend reading this since none of it will make sense! Also be warned that there is gonna be some slight smut nothing too dirty, as well as language so this story is rated M in fanfiction and if it were a movie it would be rated R so just keep that in mind._

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._

 **Confessions And Changes:**

 _Previously:_

 _ **(Gajeel POV)**_

 _ **Shocking hear those words out of my sweet little shrimp, I need to tell her how I feel but I don't know how, I finally did it I made her start to loose her patience with me by not telling her how I feel and teasing her all the time. I love this little shrimp, she is the one, she is the only one for me, my mate and I could never loose her I just cant if I did I wouldn't even want to think about how empty i'd be. So ill tell her maybe I cant be as smooth as the other dragon slayers in this guild or the other guys for that matter but this girl is mine and I'm not gonna let her walk out on me. "Okay, listen up because I'm only saying this once shrimp" she looked at me hopeful but scared as she waited for me to speak. "I like you a lot too." When she heard that it was her turn to be shocked but embarrassed at the same time, as usual making me do my usual devilish gehe walking right up to her. As soon as I stood in front of her, my face right infront of her she blushed realizing the distance between us had shrunk a lot. I didn't even give her a chance to say anything as I kissed her, I just love this shrimp so much that just for tonight I will show her all the love I can possibly show her and don't plan on letting her go 'till tomorrow. For tonight its just gonna be us, no stopping the passion between each other for now.**_

 **CONFESSIONS-**

(Levy POV) Back at her apartment..

My mind has gone hazy, all that's on my mind is the feeling of Gajeel's warm lips ravishing my own as he pushes me against the bed right after he closed the door and crawled on top of me. We continued to kiss each other feverishly and relentlessly as we undressed each other. His touch amazing on my skin making something inside me burn as he slowly let his hands slide down my skin. It was like he was trying to memorize every inch of my body and his touch was so tantalizing I couldn't help but let go of any composure I had left and my body seemed to move on his own. With each passing minute the caresses and pleasure intensified, until my mind went blank and we were tangled together in the sheets ravishing in each other greedily, and hungrily slowly losing all self control we may have had at one point. The only thoughts in my head before I lost my mind in the pleasure were of how much I loved him.

But soon enough we both calmed down laying down in bed, tired beyond believe from how much we had worked ourselves cuddling together as we stayed in a happy silence. In the same time we were trying to slow down our racing hearts and calm our breathing when he softly spoke, "Hey, Shrimp?"

"Yes Gajeel?" I asked curiously.

"I want to mark you as my mate, can I?" he asked uncertain seemingly nervous.

"U-uh... Y-y-yeah..S-sure.." I said as I tried hiding my embarrassment at the answer.

As soon as I said that he looked at me for confirmation and having gotten it, and he kissed me, then his lips move to my collarbone and bit the skin marking me. After he finished and pulled away and then showed me his collarbone which had the letters 'LM' appearing there in orange. Then I checked mine and saw the letters 'GR' appearing in an iron color, then our marks started to stay still and finally end up like a tattoo on our collarbone in colors. It made me extremely happy and then when I looked up with a smile on my face we kissed sweetly one last time before we both fell asleep.

...

(Levy POV)

Ah, nothing like hanging out at the guild bar with Lu and the girls, having fun talking while the boys do their usual habits. Everything is so peaceful and calm like usual except for all the squealing since recently a lot of stuff has happened like how me and Gajeel are in a relationship just like Natsu and Lu. It's kind of crazy now that I think about it but oh well its been a while. Also tomorrow i'm staying with Mira at the guild to help out in the guild as my community service hours the country requires for a high schooler to have to be able to graduate. Still though working with Mira sounds fun.

At the end of the day I left the guild and went home spending the ending of my day with my boyfriend who had to be at school tomorrow. Eventually morning came around and I headed off to the guild as Gajeel left for school just like everyone else except the people that were out of school for good, Mira, Kinana and finally me. As soon as I got to the guild I headed straight to the bar to find Mira at the bar and ask her for my usual for breakfast and then of course get started on the community service. But my thoughts were cut off as I was knocked unconscious from out of nowhere.

(Gajeel POV)

Ugh i still hate school specially today since i had to spend it without seeing my sexy little shrimp by my side to try and cheer me up, luckily the damned awful part of the day was frickin' over and I could go to my little shrimp. "Huh? Gajeel? " "Metal Face?" was what i heard from behind me as i was pulled out of my thoughts by salamander and bunny girl. "Yo" was all i smiled as i continued walking once they caught up of course bunny girl was questioning me the whole way to the guild.

When we all reached the guild I froze at the sight in front of me. The guild gathered around a tree by the guild hall which looks like a tornado passed by, but worse was bunny girl passed out in salamanders arms as people gather around them blocking my sight. I couldn't even think straight as I felt something warm trail down my cheeks as I ran towards the tree pushing my way through the crowd with only shrimp in my mind. What I saw made me freeze again but this time for only a second as i quickly take her down from the tree and hold her close, forgetting all about the others. I don't care what happens to me but why you?! God damn it! I should've run here as soon as I got the feeling something had happened!

"Not _you_ whoever did this to you will pay for this, a 1000 fold..." was all I could mumble as I saw salamander doing the same thing with bunny girl crying. I couldn't even tease him because I looked at shrimps stomach where there was something written in her blood.

'Daddy wants u - home' "Daddy wants you back home?" I questioned as I looked at salamander who was scowling in rage at the words not to mention Laxus too who was in the same position as us holding the devil-woman in his arms.

After that the we dropped the girls off at the infirmary and let wendy and the old woman to heal the girls.

We stayed there with the girls waiting for them to wake up. All I could do was wait now.

the end.


End file.
